


Someone to Wait For

by ashuuuuuuu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashuuuuuuu/pseuds/ashuuuuuuu
Summary: lofter旧文存档5.0结局后妄想死捏他注意我也不知道应该算エメ光还是エメあの，差不多能传达到就好了100%自我满足产物
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light





	Someone to Wait For

**Author's Note:**

> lofter旧文存档
> 
> 5.0结局后妄想  
> 死捏他注意  
> 我也不知道应该算エメ光还是エメあの，差不多能传达到就好了  
> 100%自我满足产物

哈迪斯在黑暗中苏醒时，发现自己已经死了。

他并非没迎接过过死亡，在他混迹于人类社会的一万多年中，他也曾经经历过无数次肉体的消亡，但对他而言，那不过是一个使用期限到了的容器，可以不断更换，只要把里面的水倒进新的容器里就可以了。

他每次都会站在那具凋落的躯干旁，有时候是被满面泪痕的有人簇拥着，当做英雄般祭奠；有时做暴露尸荒野，只有啄食腐肉的秃鹫作伴；有时又孤独地躺在他并非冷血，也不是不对躯体原本的主人心存感激，只是在情感有如野草般脆弱，容易动摇的不完整的人类面前，他除了失望，还是失望。

“在我'生前'是一副样子，我'死后'又是另外的模样，真是叫人讨厌。”他坐在谁都看不见的观客席上，冷漠地望着发生的一切，看腻了，就转身寻找新的“自己”，如此循环替换，他不厌其烦，却又厌倦不已。

不知是幸运还是不幸，仿佛上天故意要他解脱，这次多个水瓶被打碎，就连装着的水也一并流了出来。被他选作容纳的肉体已经在激战中灰飞烟灭，而灵魂最终目光送他离去的，不是别人，正是他最高挂念的旧友的灵魂。

“那么，你要记住了，我们曾经存在过。”光之战士亲自为哈迪斯证明了可能，怀着遗憾和不甘，他落寞地微笑着，向未来的行者们托付了他最后的思念，便将自己委身于生命的终焉。

当哈迪斯的意识堕入虚无的一瞬间，就猛地被一股力量扯了出来，像溺水的人忽然被提上了岸，然后他便醒了过来。斯尚以为自己是逃过一劫，等到他发现自己甚至连灵魂的形状都汇聚不起来，才肯定了自身的死亡。他现在只是一股飘飘悠悠的，没有实体的意识罢了。

他有如一根被风卷到天上的羽毛，置身在一缕看不见的浪潮里随波逐流。周围没有光亮，没有景物，没有声音，他仿佛被卷进一个吞噬一切的黑洞。哈迪斯开始重复为什么自己不死得彻底一点了，要是这样永无止境地被困在这里，那无异于堕入了永恒的炼狱。

活着的时候已经饱受受折磨，死了居然还要还要扎，要是给同胞们知道，怕不是要丢几千年的脸，哈迪斯也忍不住发出没有声音的干笑，真是讽刺得很。可怕的是，他适应自己现在就如一股流水，或者一滩散沙，完全动弹不得，只能眼睁睁打开地在伸手不见五指的漆黑里漂流和下坠。他习惯于与黑暗为伍，想要的却却不是这种下场。

哈迪斯最初想象自己现在是一个有头部和躯干四肢的人，他在脑海中勾勒出自己的脸，自己的身体，自己的手指，仿佛获得知性的石头妄图生出手脚。哈迪斯努力假设自己能驱使这具虚构出来的身体，使得它动弹哪怕一个关节都好，才有机会从这个境地里脱离。

哈迪斯显然自己为什么要做这些无用功，其实他心里明白，就算积分了眼前的矛盾，也不代表他能再次复活，完成未了的心愿，也许到最后他甚至会绝望地发觉，这一切都是徒劳。

哈迪斯的眼前不合时宜地闪过某人的脸，或者真如对方所说，自己骨子里的固执和较真，才是解释一切的正确答案。可是他已经死了，解剖了与生者世界的联系，那他还在执着什么，又想向什么事物手？哈迪斯想去考虑这件事，但当下的情况可能他分心，他只好暂时搁置了。

努力没有白费。渐进地，他认识风在自己的皮肤上流过，失重感变得明显，四肢也开始感觉到温度，一股股寒流从刚成型的指尖蔓延到尚不存在的全身，哈迪斯想打个寒颤，却做不到。他只能强忍着，把自己专心困在创造身体的思绪中。不知过了多久，他感到右手的食指动了动，然后下坠停止了，取回身体的实感涌向四肢百骸，他终于觉得自己落到了平地上。

活动第一根手指之后，一切都变得不可思议议地顺利，身体也恢复了知觉，哈迪斯把手伸到自己面对，幸好在黑暗中他还能隐约能看见自己的轮廓。习惯一阵子，他从地面上站了起来，虽然放眼望去，身处的地方依旧是一片空荡荡的漆黑，但他至少能感觉着风的流向，在寂静中听着自己的脚步成为唯一的声音，向前走去。

世界分裂后，哈迪斯就觉得自己从来没走过那么多的路，不知是否该庆幸自己现在没有真正的肉体，只要他不去想象疲劳，那就能永远走下去。他不知道移动了多少距离，也不知道耗费了多少时间，不过身边的景色的确在缓缓发生变化。

头顶上，星星一样的光点稀稀落落地出现，他开始能够辨认自己的鞋尖和五指，脚下踏过的道路也分明起来。在这空旷寂寞的地方，人总想给自己找点什么做，哈迪斯驻足弯腰想掬起一捧，却摸了个空。

“不行吗……”仿佛要让自己没那么寂寞一般，他喃喃自语。

他百无聊赖地直起身子，却惊讶地发现，眼前的风景忽地就发生了翻天覆地的变化。刚才明明还是一片虚空的地方，突伍地凭空生出了一座巨大的建筑。的时代的造物。

“开玩笑也给我差不多一点好不好，这又是哪出？”哈迪斯耷拉着肩膀，对着建筑物的门口喊道，却无人回应。

看来这个广阔的空间里只有他独自一人了。他向前走近那座建筑，沿着它前面低矮的阶梯往上走。哈迪斯伸手推开门扉，门上的花纹，材质的触感，推动时的重量，开门时的响声，都与他印象中无异，他就是凭借这样的印象创造的那座幻影都市。

门被异常轻易地打开了。和外面漆黑一片的空间不同，建筑物中倒是亮着灯，照亮了门外阶梯上的几片地砖。哈迪斯站外门外，前方是一条宽阔又幽深的走廊，不知通往何处。他皱着眉头踏入屋内，一边观察着身边，一边沿着走廊向前。

沿途，他一直在回想，结合建筑的外形和内部的装修，尘封的记忆渐渐浮现在哈迪斯的心头，如果他的记忆没有错漏，这里就是他最熟悉的地方之一，亚马乌罗提的剧院。

他以前常常和挚友造访此处。

哈迪斯喜欢各种文化和艺术，其中也包括戏剧，这座剧院也成为他常常流连的地方。

然而，不管他再喜欢那些戏剧，比起虚构的故事，于他而言，眼前的现实才更为重要。因此每看完一场戏，他只是稍加品味，而他的挚友却恰恰相反，总是真心实意地对那些不切实际的冒险心驰神往。所以每当他沉浸在那些天马行空的剧情中不可自拔时，都会遭到哈迪斯毫不留情的批评。

“那没办法，哈迪斯是现实主义者，而我是浪漫主义者嘛。”每逢此时，他都会哈哈笑着回应。

再前进一些，走廊的两侧墙上添上了一些画框，哈迪斯侧眼去看，框中的绘画皆是亚马乌罗提旧日的景色。他从来不记得剧院的走廊上有这样的画，况且比起绘画，这些图像更像是他回忆中的剪影。假如肉眼曾经见过的景色是一块布，那这些画就是从布本身裁下来的一部分。

走廊渐渐到了尽头，如果哈迪斯没记错，再走一段，就应该是观剧大厅的入口了。前方的门上垂着深红色的天鹅绒幕帘，帘子边上用金线绣有简洁的花纹。

哈迪斯拨开幕帘，让他眼前阔然开朗的是广阔的大厅，舞台就坐镇在大厅的正中央，幕布低垂，没有拉开。舞台下面则是呈分层式分布的一排排规整的座椅，比起由不完整的人类所造就的所有剧院，规模都要庞大得多。从前这里总是熙熙攘攘，现在只有哈迪斯一人立于此处，崭新而偌大的剧院中散发出一种莫名的荒芜气息。

他从前总喜欢坐靠后排的中间位置，用他的话说，既不显眼，又能看清楚。凭借记忆，他坐到了那个位置上。

四周没有任何观众，但他早已习惯了孤独的特等座。他等了很久，但台上的剧目却迟迟不开演。哈迪斯的手不耐烦地在扶手上一次次敲击，他甚至开始觉得，并没有什么演员，唯一的演员就是自己，做着一出无人观赏的独角戏。

“干脆，就烂在这里算了，总比在外面飘飘悠悠的强……”仿佛念剧本台词般，他高声说道，声音在空无一人的大厅里回响。

“哈迪斯。”

“……”

哈迪斯背后冷不防地传来一个声音，一个他绝对不会认错的声音。他条件反射般僵了一下，却仍然把这个声音当作幻听，但不断变大的脚步声还是暗示着有谁正在慢慢走近。

“哈迪斯。”那声音再次呼唤，这次声音的主人走得更近了些，“我知道你听得见。”

“有何贵干？”终于，哈迪斯冷冰冰地回道。“是来嘲笑我的吗？是看到我这种下场来贬低我的吗？那可不，毕竟我是你的手下败将。”

“怎么可能……”面对哈迪斯擅自作出的判断，那人的语气听上去很为难，“你了解我。”

想来的确，他永远都是鼓励人的一方，哈迪斯“哼”了一声，接着问：“你又怎么会在这里？”

“比起问我为什么在这里，难道不是因为，你在等我吗？”

那人的语气温柔而平和，哈迪斯心头一惊，猛地转过身去：“不对……！”

声音的主人映入他的视线，他穿着一身灰黑色长袍，毫无疑问，这是古代人常穿的服饰。他的目光再往上走，看到的东西让他歪着嘴挑了挑眉毛：那人没有戴上兜帽和面具，取而代之的，是一副与自己旧日挚友似是而非的容貌——至少他在第一世界初次遇见“他”的时候，就已经这么觉得了。

“怎么是你……”哈迪斯的语气藏不住失望。

“我可以坐下来吗？”他没有回答问题，只是自顾自地走到哈迪斯的座位旁边，不等对方应声，便理所当然地坐了下来。

“我是谁并不重要。”他说着，话音刚落，舞台上的幕布忽然被“哗”地拉开了，大厅的灯光也随之熄灭，仅余一盏聚光灯打到了舞台上。

翩然上台的，居然是哈迪斯自己。舞台上的哈迪也是身着灰黑色的袍子，没有戴面具，而非他作为“爱梅特赛尔克”时的黑袍红面。然后，从舞台的另一侧又走出一人，和他身边的青年十分相似，却又长着一张“有点不同”的脸。

这是哈迪斯的年少时光。

“这里是你的意识之内，记忆之中。也就是说，这一切都是你所想象的，虚构出来的空间。”台上的剧目在进行，一旁的青年则像一名尽职尽责的解说。

“那你是什么，也是我想出来的？怎么可能，也太奇形怪状了吧。”他觉得面前这人活像光之战士和他旧友的奇美拉。

“我……”他不自然地停顿了一下，然后又恢复了一贯的表情，“任君想象。”

与此同时，剧情仍在继续，台上的场景换了一个又一个，图书馆、课堂、剧院、高楼的屋顶，唯一的共同点，就是人物始终只有哈迪斯和青年二人。

哈迪斯抬眼瞥了瞥旁边的人，对方仿佛和他心有灵犀，也转了过来，在微明的黑暗中回眸望了望他。

“既然是这样的话，你应该……”哈迪斯哑着嗓子，手指紧紧攥住椅子的扶手，“更早一点来的。”

随着哈迪斯失去力量的话语，舞台上燃起来熊熊火焰，烧尽了上一幕的情景，舞台摇身一变成了火海炼狱。

台下，哈迪斯金色的眸子里倒映出红色的火光，他看到舞台上的建筑物崩塌，人们拼命逃窜，而他则站在其中，声嘶力竭地呼喊某个再也无人应答的名字。

然后身穿黑色法衣的他融入了一个同样服饰的行列，眉目间尽是写不尽的悲愤与失望。

台上的剧目演的是他的故事。从前他每次目睹自己肉体的死亡，都像坐了观剧特等席，只需要高高在上地嘲讽就可以了，那都是别人。而如今演员却是真实的自己，也没有了独赏的特权，难以启齿的心情溢满了哈迪斯的心中。接着从耳边传来了对方的声音。

“怎么可能不慢呢。”

面对着台上悲剧的一幕，青年缓缓开口了：“对于你们而言，数十年，数百年，甚至数千年，都是白驹过隙，弹指一挥间。但是对于我们而言，则要用无数次人生来追赶。”

舞台灯光变暗，再次亮起时，世界已被分裂成十四片。台上的哈迪斯身边不再是灰黑色长袍的青年，取而代之的，是一名黑法衣与一名白法衣的男子。

“真是不公平到残酷的地步啊。”青年发出感叹的声音，“而且有时候，冒险太长，生命又短暂，总觉得有些不甘心。”

很快，台上的另外两人也离开了，只余下哈迪斯——爱梅特赛尔克一人。他开始尝试融入人类社会，更换不同的躯体，制造大大小小的纷争。当这些纷争成为燎原的星火，他便拉动扳机，世界一次次卷入无休止的灾难中，他离目标也就近了一步。

“明明就是你自己自讨苦吃。要是当初你没有离开，现在的我们还能作为真正的、完整的人，永久地生存着，这种低级的问题根本困扰不到我们。”捉到了对方的痛处，哈迪斯也不甘示弱，乘胜追击。

又一次场景转换后，身为无影的爱梅特赛尔克作为帝国的皇帝索鲁斯登场了，不知被利用的人们对他俯首称臣，为他四处征伐。甚至在索鲁斯这具肉体消亡后，在人们不知道的地方，爱梅特赛尔克那双带来混沌的冷金色的眼睛仍然注视着这个帝国。

“的确，你说得有道理。有了永恒的生命，就算后悔，也可以用时间弥补回来。”青年低下头，抓住膝盖上的衣料，沉默了一会，“不完整的人，终其一生，真的会留下许多遗憾。”

“可是，当跨过昨天的遗憾，你抵达只能踏足一次的彼岸，便会觉得自己又往前迈了一步，心底就会觉得高兴喜悦。这就是所谓进步，不完整的人类不停地冒险，追求的无非就是这些，而美德也从中诞生，这是全人类共同的浪漫。”

“无聊……这又有什么意义，结果到头来不全都是半桶水。”哈迪斯泄气地发出死气沉沉的声音。

“对，‘完整’的你现在肯定没有办法明白，那是因为你从来没有体验过那样的人生。”

台上，光与暗的使徒相对而立。 光之战士的身后站立的是共同作战的战友、同伴们，反观暗之使徒——爱梅特赛尔克背后，则只有无止境的黑暗。

“还有一点，因为我们的弱小和不完整，才会选择和同伴互相扶持。”

哈迪斯身边那人从座位上站了起来，体重手，面对着他说。他抬起头看对方的脸，即使面容改变了，这种絮絮叨叨的说话方式，倒是和那个人一模一样。

“那么，你想我怎么做？”哈迪斯也站起来，“如你所见，我已经死了，凉透了，如果你是劝我回头是岸，看来也是为时已晚咯。”摊摊手，表示出无可奈何。

“那就简单一点。”

没有给对方任何说“不”的权利，他拉起哈迪斯的手，“哈迪斯，你愿意和我一起走吗？”

青年说出这句话的瞬间，哈迪斯眨了眨眼睛，回头一看，方才还安坐其中的剧院，已然荡然无存。那个人站在他面前，不知何时，二人已经置身于亚马乌罗提中，恍如旧日。

自己为什么要到这里来？哈迪斯问自己。繁星闪烁的夜幕下，他们的身边人来人往，有人盯着各色话题，甚至有些喧闹，但都无一例外地与二人擦肩而过。

这个世界只有他们两个人。哈迪斯又注视着对方，结果他到底是谁，是真实的吗？要这么做，那他可又是孤身一人了。

“仿佛读懂了哈迪斯此时此刻的心思，青年再次层叠，”而且这里是你的记忆之中，你为什么会来到这里，心里应该也有答案了吧？”

对方一双眸子就像从星空上摘下般，倒映着亚马乌罗提的灯火，为黑白的世界染上了唯一一抹澄澈的碧蓝。

对方的手仍然紧紧紧握住他，不知怎的，一些记忆唐突地就苏醒在脑海里，回忆里的人也是这样拉着他的手，闯入过他人热火朝天的辩论，逃出过学院枯燥无味的课堂，跑上过城外绿草如茵的山坡，穿梭过城市纵横交错的街道。

“哈迪斯，你看，夜晚多么漂亮，但是终究要迎来清晨的。”那人握着他的手，望着他的眼睛说。

哈迪斯本以为自己见到他，会朝他发泄自己一万两千年来的怒火和不甘，向他诉说自己的执念，再指责他的可笑，再贬低一下那个造成世界分裂的元凶。

但哈迪斯却像是卸下了所有包袱的，经历了长途跋涉的旅人一样，只是觉得累了。

而自己的确是在等他，也是为了等他。

“要去哪里？”哈迪斯问他。

不知何时，天已经要亮了，晨曦穿透了整座城市，被阳光照耀到的地方宛如梦一般散去，化作闪闪发光的碎片。在二人眼前，一条街道延伸开来，道路的尽头是门。

“那就是唯一的出口。”青年指着那扇门解释道，“出去之后，我们就回归到以太的奔流中去了。”

哈迪斯明白这意味着什么，生命消散后，灵魂就会回归到以太的循环中，再次成为新的生命。

“那么，假如我跟着你出去，那我也要变成不成器的东西了？”哈迪斯不情不愿地问出这一句。

“……应该是的。”青年摸摸下巴，“别做出那种表情嘛。”

哈迪斯一边摆出不悦的表情，却还是牵着手，跟着对方来到了门前。像这样通过旧友的性子让他任性，上次已经不记得是多久之前了。

他们有过亲密无无间的时光，在那之后又是漫长的对立，希望与失望重叠在一起，那人早已忘记的很多事情，哈迪斯却记得一清二楚。但此时此刻，他站在这里，感觉有些紧张，心情却是不可置信地轻快，这一次之后，他也会忘却所有的回忆。

“走吧。”

“出去之后要怎么办？”

哈迪斯最后迟疑了一下，没有踏出步伐，而青年只是回头朝他莞尔一笑：

“没关系的，无论怎么样我都会到你的身边去，因为……”

“你最怕寂寞了了嘛。”


End file.
